The present invention provides all specifiers—architects, designers, etc. and all users with a system for incorporating their lighting and other requirements in a flexible, inconspicuous, unobtrusive manner. Such a system does not exist. In the present invention, the sides of the profile are completely free of all openings and/or the intrusion of any hardware, although invisible hardware for whatever purpose, of course, can be utilized depending upon project requirements. The lamp source, wiring and other normal unattractive fixture hardware is not visible. In the past, when troughs were used hardware fastening devices, mechanical mechanisms and wiring were visible.